


hold the feelings please

by Timballisto



Series: clarke and lexa vs the world [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, the obligatory hogwarts!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Ravenclaw!Lexa and Gryffindor!Clarke fuck in broom closets and pretend they don't like each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold the feelings please

Clarke doesn’t know how she kept ending up here.

"I don’t even like you." she groans into Lexa’s neck, panting. Her robes are pushed aside and her skirt rucked up over her hips; Lexa’s hand pinches the inside of her thigh and she digs her nails into Lexa’s shoulder in retaliation.

”Like has nothing to do with it.” Lexa said. Her voice curls around Clarke’s ears, slightly accented and low. “We don’t have to like each other to fuck in a broom closet like hormonal teenagers.” Still, her fingers smooth over the pinched skin in a silent apology and shift Clarke so she sits more comfortably on the upended buckets propped up inside the tiny space.

It’s such a useless gesture considering the dank environment that Clarke laughed, breathy and loud. “We are hormonal teenagers.” And for the first time since the war, she felt like it. No one depending on her healing skills to get through tonight, no one begging her for a counterspell as their friend withered away. Only the NEWTs at the end of the year and then-

"We should be studying." Lexa said, dragging her lips down the column of Clarke’s throat. Despite her words, she slipped down Clarke’s front to drop to her knees.

"Yeah." Clarke breathed, her chest suddenly tight. "School. Homework. Important."

Lexa frowned (and how she could look so stern on her knees is beyond Clarke). “I worry about your academic future.”

"Hmm." Clarke grinned. "Good thing you don’t even like me then."

"Yes." Lexa grumbled. "Good thing."

"Maybe if we keep saying it, we’ll stop having sex in broom closets." Clarke offered.

And maybe Clarke’s eyes were hazy from the dust, or just the view of Lexa between her legs, but she could swear that Lexa smiled before ducking her head beneath the trailing hem of Clarke’s skirt.

Clarke’s head dropped back, her spine tightening at the first touch of Lexa’s tongue. “ _Fuck_ you’re good at that.” Lexa hummed against her, licking into her with firm strokes, bringing her closer and closer-

Wait.

"Lexa." Clarke groaned. "You _ass_.”

"What? What?" Lexa dragged her mouth from Clarke’s sex, her chin slick and her eyes glazed.

"Are you studying runes by going down on me?" 

Lexa hesitated.

"Oh my god." Clarke said, moving to sit up. Lexa moved to stop her, clamping her arms hard around Clarke’s thighs. "Let me go- I _will_ hex you.”

"In my defense, we should be studying." Lexa said, a little desperately. "And you seem to enjoy the Celtic spiral runes best anyway, and I need to practice those-"

"You’re impossible." Clarke said, her indignation fading a little. "And you’ve thoroughly killed the mood."

”I killed the mood?” Lexa asked incredulously, letting Clarke go and dusking off her knees. She held her hand out for Clarke to stand, straightening her collar as Clarke smoothed her skirt back down. “You-“

"Let’s just." Clarke sighed. "Let’s just go study." She quirked her lips, looking up at Lexa through her lashes. She reached up to press her lips against Lexa's cheek. "It’s a good thing we don’t like each other, right?"

Lexa smiled, but by the way it reached her eyes, it may as well have been a grin. “Right.”


End file.
